PMU 6 Players
PMU 6, before its deletion, had an entire community of its own with players that transferred their account names over to the newer version. While many of these players are contained in the PMU Playerbase, many people either stopped playing along with the end of PMU 6 or got into the new PMU 7. Anyways, here is a list of many names found in PMU 6 that may or may not be found in the newer game. Many of these players are still in PMU 7, just maybe under another nickname. Staff names are not included (with the exception of alternate accounts), for reasons noted below, and because they are listed in the Staff Team page. Sometime in March, there was a PMU 6 Reunion in PMU 7. It was taking place in the Inn in Grassroot Town, and there were many players there that were also frequent players of the previous version before its deletion. Note: The names listed here are not the complete list- not even close. These names were found with the aid of various screenshots, including some "donated" by ChaotixBluix, so they are found through the maps themselves as well as global and local chat. As the colors on these chats are not always seen, as with global, some names may be mistaken. Any names found here that are still found in PMU 7 can be edited out by anyone that wishes to do so, in case any are repeated. Feel free to add any additional information onto the page about the players, if you know anything. Please keep this list clean and preferably without any fake usernames. #/Symbol *'1ika1' *'1Outlaw1' *'8Dylan8' 'A' *'ADoomA' *'Affliction' *'Alcatraz' *'Alex_kyou' *'Allison' *'Amer' *'AngerisaGift' *'Apple' *'aron' *'Ash97' *'Axel aura' 'B' *'bah bahh graysheep' *'Balloon' *'beamer' *'Benn' *'Black Dragon' *'blade312' *'Birdeh' 'C' *'Chaos_wing' *'Cast' *'Chari' *'Charman' *'cheese almont' *'Chimachar' *'chimchar108' *'chimer ahound' *'chimy dimmy' *'chris345' *'Chriss' *'Chu Chu' *'Civi' *'ckrules' *'Coold' *'CP5' *'CPU' *'crunch9' *'croconaw22' *'cyndaquil' 'D' *'DarkAngel' *'DarkTwo' *'Death1998' *'destroya' *'Devoin' *'Dimany' *'draciel' *'Drakey' 'E' *'Emmizu' *'Eon' *'Eru' *'exwhyzed15' 'F' *'Fangorn' *'FighterX' *'Fire Paul' *'fire team' *'Firewind' *'Flare Blitz' *'flareon' *'fluffytheshinx' 'G' *'G2play' *'Gardevoir' *'Goldenlink8' *'goldenrevolution' *'goldy' *'grant' 'H' *'Happyface' *'Hermi' *'Hidudes07' *'Hikari' *'HIM' 'I' *'Iceberg (Now DefLeppard)' *'ichigo3690' 'J' *'Jellykins' *'Jigsaw' *'Jira' *'jiri' *'Jolex' 'K' *'Kabo' *'kiki0208' *'killerdragon' *'Kilplix' *'King of Thieves' *'Kipper' *'Kiyora' *'kyle901' *'kyraPL' 'L' *'lairron' *'leaf33' *'Legendary Brawler' *'Lena' *'Linda' *'Lio' *'Lugia Elite (Now Yang101)' *'Luke' 'M' *'madaraxD' *'MagicMan' *'Magical Wing' *'Maikeru800' *'MarXzMann2' *'Massacre' *'Master Shadow Ninja' *'Maxis' *'mazyluikas' *'megaman of the world' *'mekka38' *MichaelZ7 *'Michael dude' *'mikey57' *'Mini Me' *'mr cool2' *'mudd' 'N' *'NeoRalts' *'Nickk' *'nonukami' 'O' *'Oathkeeper' *'Optimus Prime' 'P' *'paz1Pheonix' *'Powerforce2' *'PowerfulDischargeGuy' *'powerpac' *'Prinplup' *'pwner' 'Q' *'qwertybobo' 'R' *'ralts456' *'Ravenpaw' *'Reaperr' *'Reggie' *'RestInPeace' *'Rioshi' *'Rocket' 'S' *'Samson' *'Sapphy' *'Sega' *'Sladhe' *'ShadowUmbreon' *'sidney' *'Silencemekillyou' *'SilverBlade' *'skellarm' *'Sonar' *'soty' *'Sparky The Pachirisu' *'speed_shadow' *'swamplightning' *'Syncz' 'T' *'Tacoz' *'Tatsu' *'Taylor' *'Teri Lu' *'The Chose One' *'TheBlueWolf' *'thefatepalm' *'thelordest' *'Tibbar' *'Tiny' *'TORNADO BLAST' *'Tortilla Doritos' *'The MOnster' *'Trynitte' *'tur twig' *'Twistedfool420' *'twolf63' 'U' 'V' *'vegeta159' 'W' *'Wolff' *'WOOWOWW' 'X' *'Xander' 'Y' *'yatterman (Still Yatterman)' 'Z' *'Zia' *'zjtd' *'Ztarz' Category:Social Category:PMU 6 Category:PMU Age